


Movie Night

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Movie Night, SBURB Fan Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: In Which Twenty Teenagers Of Various Backgrounds, Personalities, Stress-Levels, And Super-Powers Come Together On The Land Of Irrigation And War For A Night Of Movies And Chilling





	

Michelle hummed as she pushed the couches together.

Rowley tossed more blankets and pillows about the room, and Shane made more food appear on the tables. Michelle knew that everyone was going to be bringing snacks of their own, but most of them would be here all night and the better part of the morning. Better to be prepared with too much rather than too little.

“Thanks, boys. Wouldn't have been able to do it without you.” she said with a grin. Shane nodded cheerfully, waving as he bounced out the door. Rowley just hummed, jaws stretching open in a yawn. “If you wanna find a room somewhere here, you can hit the sack?” Michelle offered.

“You're a doll.” he mumbled, already trudging towards the stairs.

Smiling still, Michelle turned to start selecting some movies. Again, everyone was bringing their own, but she wanted to have a few put out for looking at.

Once that was done, she started trying to plot out the night a bit.

They'd probably start off with some cartoons and things, for Pablo, Lily, and Caitlin. Those three were likely to arrive first, anyway, so they could get started first. After those, probably Marvel or DC for Malik, or Jackie Chan for Dru... Steampunk, romcoms... Well, when the horror and thrillers started coming on, Caitlin and Pablo for certain would flee the scene. Maybe Lily and Morgana. The second she became aware of anyone even reaching for the horror, Caitlin would be out the door, across the planet, and through the spirograph leading to LOIAP. Pablo would follow directly after, probably to go to LOZAE and bed.

“Yo! Wassup?”

Michelle looked up as the Heir of Blood hurtled through an open window, an armload of movies in tow.

“Right on time, aren't you?” Michelle teased.

“Makin' fun of us?” Annabelle demanded as she tugged Caitlin inside.

“Yes. Yes she is. Let go of my fucking arm before I sick my sprite on you.” Caitlin growled.

“I wasn't expecting you so early, Annabelle.” Michelle greeted. “We're starting off with My Little Pony and Scooby-Doo, so I don't know if you wanna—”

“I'll live.” the Thief huffed, claiming a pillow-fort as her own.

“MLP first.” Caitlin said automatically, pushing Lily towards the TV. Michelle couldn't help but snicker. “Oh, hush up, you.” the Seer groused, flopping down on a couch. Her iPad came out of her bag and she started typing as Lily put on an Equestria Girls movie.

In ones and twos, everyone arrived, right around the time that _Up_ was started. Even Scott and Dru cracked and teared up a bit during the opening sequence. Michelle was positive that it was impossible not to cry during that bit of the movie.

There was a stint of arguing over whether or not Kevin— the giant bird in the movie— was biologically possible, during which time Caitlin, Morgana, and Harvey started writing their own things. Caitlin later said she was writing a Sailor Moon fanfiction, and Harvey said zhe were plotting out zhir next short film. Morgana clammed up with a blush across her face. But one the argument had finished and the writing was all put away, _Up_ was finished and _The One_ was put on at Dru's request.

“Quince is stronger.” Randi said as the two Jet Li's mett in combat, tearing up their surroundings.

“Maybe, but all he can do is swing that dumb old hammer.” Dru snorted.

“Actually,” Michelle butted in, “He's quite good in basic hand-to-hand. No martial arts, just punches and kicks, but still powerful.”

“I'm faster.” Dru shot smugly back.

“Not as fast as me.” Malik grinned.

“Yeah, and everyone knows that Flash is much faster than you.” Caitlin said.

“You're all such kids!” Pablo snorted as the interdimensional cop reprogrammed the teleporter.

“Says the guy who owns every Disney movie ever.” Scott pointed out with a slight leer. Cassidy shushed him, giving his face a gentle pap. A slightly dazed expression came over the Bard of Rage's face for a second.

“Everyone shut up! _Thor_ or _Iron Man 2_?” Annabelle barked, holding up the two movies.

“Hold on, nuh-huh, _The Rock_ is up next!” Jonas bristled. Michelle nodded in agreement, snatching up the movie. It was her house, she was hosting movie night tonight, it was her pick. They could indulge in Marvel afterwards.

“I thought we agreed that _Advent Children_ was next?” Morgana pouted, hugging her pillow tighter.

“That's right! We did!” Karen yelled.

“We may have, but the host is ultimately the one who gets to pick.” Caitlin pointed out, reaching out to pile her plate high with more cupcakes and potato-chips.

Michelle frowned, looking to Harvey. Zhe nodded, meaning that everyone had, in fact, agreed on the Final Fantasy movie.

“Alright! _Advent Children, The Rock, Thor, Men In Black, Spy Kids, Last Unicorn, Miss Congeniality_ , and then _Particular Magic_! Okay?!” she roared, drawing everyone's attention. This seemed to satisfy them for the time being, and everyone stocked up on snacks again. Michelle was glad she'd thought to have Shane conjure all this food. She hadn't expected everyone to RVSP, and even have a few newcomers to movie night, so the usual everyone-brings-snacks would not have cut it.

For a while, arguments were kept to short little quips about this character or that character. Caitlin became very indignant when it was suggested that Loz wasn't the cutest Remnant of Sephiroth, and there was a short debate over whether he or Kadaj was better. In the end, the vote said that Yazoo trumped them both, and the next true argument popped up in _Spy Kids_ , when it was implied that Machete was better than the inventors and tinkerers on the team by Karen. The room erupted into fighting and tossing popcorn so it bounced off heads and faces.

Pablo started yawning and bade everyone good-night not too far into _Miss Congeniality_. Rose volunteered to accompany him, since she was starting to get a headache from all the yelling. Everyone agreed to watch _Steam Boy_ and _The Golden Compass_ first next movie night as apology for her not getting to watch any of her steampunk movies tonight. The Maid smiled and thanked them for that, then left.

Once _Particular Magic_ was done, it was time for a bathroom-break. Everyone started racing for the bathroom, and growling at anyone they thought could beat them in there. A few of the guys— and Elosia— got impatient and asked Michelle if it was okay to go outside, so she directed them to her compost-pile, figuring that was best.

Surprisingly, Rowan had elected not to bring any of his WWII films tonight, instead having dug up a complete _Ultraman_ season on DVD, figuring Harvey would enjoy the old-timey show. Caitlin became a bit distant when she laid eyes on the box, mumbling about how her younger brother had gotten the same set for his birthday one year. Everyone agreed to watch an episode or two, which turned into five before Scott, Cassidy, Caleb and Elosia began clamoring for a zombie-flick. The Seer of Time didn't even give anyone the chance to object for her, grabbing a cupcake and a bottle of root beer before fleeing with a hasty good-night. This elicited a chorus of chuckles.

Once two zombie movies had been watched, _Pretty In Pink_ was put on at Q's request. Michelle was pretty sure he was the only one paying attention as a food-fight started up. At some point during the movie, Rowley wandered in, and while everyone was fighting during the end of the movie, he and Q put on a recording of _Chopped_ that the Bard of Life happened to have. They watched from the safety of their fort until everyone settled down, salivating at the screen.

After some begging from the entire remaining seventeen, Rowley agreed to go cook something for them, on the condition that they could watch _American Werewolf In London_ when he got back. Everyone eagerly agreed. Plenty of them could cook, but even Nora's cooking seemed to pale in comparison to Rowley's. There was just something about his cooking that was... well, to put it simply, amazing.

Lasagna was eventually served, and the werewolf-film was put on for the Bard. Q and Malik wound up falling asleep at the sex-scene, so the volume was turned down. Feeling herself get drowsy at about the time of David's second transformation, Michelle claimed a couch and left instructions. Everyone was free to stay the night and watch whatever movies they wanted. There was plenty of food and they could leave at any time. However, they were to avoid waking up sleepers if they could help it.

Stomach pleasantly full of junk-food and lasagna, with arguing and movies in the background, Michelle dropped off to sleep.

She woke up on Derse with the Heir of Doom poking her head into her room.

“Oh, hello,” Jackie greeted, “You haven't god-tiered yet?”

“Mm... Nope.” Michelle yawned. “Have you?”

“Nah. Not yet. It was movie night, right, amiga?” Jackie asked. “Caitlin's over in her tower, muttering about how Loz is much better... who's Loz? I though she and Shane were a thing? Estou errado?”

“Huh? Really?” Michelle asked, patting the bed next to her.

Jackie drifted over, nodding, “Well, that's what I heard anyway...”


End file.
